Original Problems
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: Elijah comes back form being daggered and Haley trys to comfort him maybe a little to well. DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

"Elijah i'm not leaving you here. Forget it." I cross my arms across my chest and put my foot down. A smile crosses his face and he rolls over on his side.

"You really are stubborn. You know this right?" I nod and he laughs at me. I know there is a scowl across my face. I sit down next to him on his bed. He rolls back over to look out the window.

"I know i'm stubborn but I can't help that. I blame your brother for everything that has happened. Klaus has got to be the devil's spawn. I hear him laugh again which makes me feel better it's good to know he's back to his normal self. "He shouldn't of daggered you and hand you over to Marcel."

He rolls back over to look at me. His eyes show so many emotions, but I can't decipher all of them. The biggest emotion I see is hurt and pain in his brothers betrayal. Hell I couldn't blame him if he was ready to kill his brother.

"Klaus has a lot of trust issues and it doesn't help that the girl that is carrying his baby is in my bed." I know that a blush has crept up on my face because of the look he is giving me.

"Elijah it's not like we are having sex or anything were just hanging out. I think I've had enough Original sex for a while. Besides you stood by me against all odds I owe you this much." I look at him but his face is now a mask of no emotion.

"Haley i'm happy that you would stick next to me in a time like this but you're what matters. I can't be killed by mere things like this so you can calm down. All this stress is no good for the baby." Elijah puts a hand on my stomach and just this meaningless touch sends my heart racing. If he notice he hasn't said a thing or just doesn't want to. He removes his hand from my stomach but my heart rate continues to race.

"Elijah can you honestly tell me you have no sore feelings for your brother. Even Rebekah openly says how she hates Klaus and you don't even show ill will towards him." I say. Just as the words come out Klaus comes barging through the door.

"Love have you not yet figured it out Elijah will always remain faithful towards me. He has always been by my side since the day our mother made us into these creatures. Isn't that right Elijah?"

Elijah nods but I can see him tense up. This has always been a touchy subject I guess.

"So i'm intrigued to know about my trust issues, and while were on the subject why are you in my brothers bed?" Every instinct in my body tells me to rip his throat out.

"Klaus it's none of your business!" I spit.

"Yes, love it is you carry my child therefore my responsibility." He says.

"What about Caroline? Aren't you so smitten for barbie vampire." I say.

Laughter fills the room and incomes Rebekah. "Klaus she has you there."

Klaus just storms out of the room. I laugh and fall back against the bed. Rebekah leans against the doorway and looks from me to Elijah then back. Without a word she leaves the room.

"Nothings private anymore." Elijah says. I lay against him and close my eyes. I can feel his hand slid up my arm. I open my eyes and he is right over me.

"I-'' I can't finish my sentence.

"Why does your heart always speed up when I touch you. Were only friends right?" I'm frozen where I am and I don't know what to do. "This is what you said right?"

"I guess but I have never been treated with so much respect before." I say. I reach up and touch his face. "I think I love you." He leans down and kisses me so tenderly but with passion behind it. He tips my head and depends the kiss with more passion and a moan escapes my lips. This drives him more because he flips me so i'm under him.

He hovers over me careful not to crush me but not in the way to make me feel breakable. I reach up and pull his shirt off.

"We can't." He says. "The hell we can were grown and I could care less what Klaus could say."

With that my shirt is pulled off and throw it in the floor somewhere. I moan as his lips travel down my neck and chest. He stops and lingers on my chest.

"Wait. Can't that which feel everything." I say. "Dammit. I really need to figure out how to get you separated." I look at him and pull him back to me. "Doesn't mean we can't make out."


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to keep a relationship with an certain original's brother is the hardest thing i'll ever do. Klaus doesn't suspect a thing but Elijah is so cautious that it almost takes all the fun out of it. I mean I know Klaus has to have a clue. All the sneaking around and every other stupid thing. Being pregnant and a werewolf on top of all that sucks.

"Elijah how much longer until we tell him I mean it's not like he's going to take the news well anyway, so lets just pull the band aid off quickly." I say.

"In time you just have to be patient and that my dear is something you have yet to learn to do. " He looks at me and smiles. The smile makes my heart flutter.

"Yeah because the patients of not having sex and that's why you were in such a rush to find a way to get rid of the link." I look at him. If my eyes could lick they would be. Elijah stands in front of me with nothing, but a towel hiding his nether region.

"Well we will when the time is right I mean he just got Marcel to trust him and his huge diabolical plan has to do with us looking like a perfect family just wanting to live in the town they built. You know before there sideshow father ran them out of town just to later find them in Mystic Falls." The sarcasm in his voice has a little venom in it with the word father.

The mention of Mystic Falls makes my blood run cold and especially since everything I used to have before being stuck here because of some bitchy witches and a physco plan to save their stupid ass religion with human sacrifice.

"So I have a question. Since i'm not linked why am I still here? Why are we still here?" I ask.

"Despite the obvious that Klaus would never let us be happy. We have to be the perfect family." He looks at me and laughs. Leaves the room and comes back fully dressed.

I close my eyes and lean back into the bed trying to sleep. I hear the front door slam and a bunch of yelling then a crash and shattering glass.

"What the hell Nick!" Great Rebekah must have gone and pissed him off again.

"I can not believe you went and killed a whole lot of his day walkers. He is trying to trust me and with you coming into the damned bar ripping people's throats doesn't help our case. Don't you ever think or do you just let your dim witted love take control! Marcel has eyes on another blonde and it isn't you!" Klaus yells.

"Dammit can't they ever get along?" I ask.

"NO!" They both yell.

I open my eyes and sit up and walk out of the room and down stairs to a destruction zone. "This is bad on me! I'm pregnant and don't need you fuck faces stressing me out. You wonder why I hang out with Elijah all day look at your selves!" When i'm done yelling I have worked up a sweet and feel light headed.

The room begins spinning and I barley make it to the chair before I collapse.

"Great Nick you made the pregnant lady stress out to much." Rebekah keeps talking but it all seems to blur together. I feel Elijah barley touch my arm, but then i'm out.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I have been coming in and out of my sleep for days, and Elijah has never once left my side from what I can tell. Klaus was in the room once when I came to and he just looked at me like a crazy person.

"You really are stupid. You know this right?." Rebekah's voice shatters my thoughts. Well if there was ever any thoughts there in the first place.

"I Rebekah you really shouldn't put your nose where it doesn't belong. Klaus would kill me if he ever found out about me and Haley, but maybe if we could keep him occupied long enough for me to get her out of here we would be alot better off." Elijah's voice rings in my ears, but not the annoying ringing the soft and gentle ringing.

I can hear Elijah move next to me once again and put his hand on mine. I hear Rebekah leave the room and that's when Elijah kisses me. I snap out of my fake sleep and put my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. He smiles against my lips, which sends a shiver down my spine and goosebumps on my skin.

"Remember i'm a vampire I can hear your heart rate and your breathing I heard you wake up." I giggle a little but don't try and deny the accusations brought against me.

I look into his precising Brown eyes that I could get lost in for years if it wasn't for the obvious brick wall. Klaus. How is he has managed to royally fuck my life up? Yes, I slept with him but how was I suppose to know that a psychotic vampire would produce a baby.

"What are you thinking about?" Elijah ask.

"Nothing important. Well maybe but nothing you need to worry yourself over. So is Rebekah going to run her mouth about us?" I look at Elijah and he looks to be contemplating the matter, but then he looks at me and smiles.

"No, I don't think we have anything to worry ourselves over." He looks back at the door but I say nothing instead I pull him onto the bed with me.

"We can be happy Elijah we don't need to worry about Klaus. If he truly cares for his siblings he will let us be happy. I mean look at Rebekah she's sleeping with the man who is trying to take New Orleans from you."I say.

"We do not know this." I look back at him and he laughs.

His laughter fills me with a joy I have never known and I feel almost like I was before I knew what I was and before my life went to hell. I twist so i'm looking directly at him and kiss him. The kiss is slow and has some heat behind it but it only flares when he reaches his hand to the small of my back and pulls me close. He tips his head to deepen the kiss and I let him.

"Well isn't this lovely. My own blood getting his way with the girl carrying my child. Nice Love." I feel like my insides have frozen over and I can't move but Elijah does, he gets up and stands in front of Klaus only a few inches from him.

"Well Nicklaus I see I have nothing to tell you." Elijah looks pained but loos at me with so much love in his eyes.

Klaus flashes a wooden stake and throws it at Elijah and it nails him in the heart. I gasp and jump off the bd and over to him and he falls into my arms.

"Warning Love no-one crosses me and I will only tell you this once if you ever cross me again the same will meet you." Elijah lays in the floor gasping for air and I reach down and yank the stake out. He coughs and his color returns. He has hatred all over his face but is quickly masked with sympathy.

"We will find a way to get you out of here." He says. "And to be together." I say looking at him. We will be together if that is the last thing I ever do with my life.

"Yes, we will be together. Klaus thinks he has it all but he doesn't realize how much he is loosing.


	4. Chapter 4

Keeping my distance from Elijah bothers me more than my Klaus' threats but the only thing I can do to protect him is to keep my distance. We share lingering moments in the halls as we pass, but no more and actually alot less. Klaus has Rebekah on guard duty I'm a prisoner in this place and Elijah parades around pretending to be at his brother's side at all times.

My stomach is growing and I start to get worsting cramps than I had before. Rebekah takes me to a doctor out past the Bayou. The witches are getting antsier and antsier as I grow but none have made a move against me and if they have I would almost guarantee they were taken care of immediately.

I sit in my room and watch as the two brothers seem to grow closer and closer and I fade further and further as a distant memory. Klaus comes in to check on me well not me but the baby. He worries more about the baby than he does his own family. I can't even remember how sunlight and life before this felt.

"Your unhappy aren't you?" Rebekah's voice brings me back to reality.

"Yes, I hate being a prisoner and I hate the fact that the good one out of all of you has to be tortured so much." I say.

"Haley you really don't like Nick do you?" She ask.

I want to laugh in her face. How could she of all people ask me if I am happy being around Klaus. Any happiness I have felt has been torn away from me.

"No, Rebekah not really." I say.

"You must understand one thing about Nick before you judge him. Before our mother made us into what we were she had an affair with a werewolf and conceived Nick. Then she turned us into what we were. Father didn't take much notice until he finally made the kill and he turned. Father tied him to the stake and Elijah helped with much pain.

As sad as it is to say Elijah has always been the one to see the best in the worst of people. Even when Nick supposedly killed our mother he didn't abandon Nick he stood with him. I on the other hand had so much hatred I would have much rather had him dead. Elijah was always good but always fell for the wrong girl at the wrong time.

Katherine is a perfect example. Klaus wanted a doppelganger but Elijah fell for the pretty face and Nick was royally pissed and almost lost his complete control."

The door opened and Klaus stands in the doorway.

"Now lets not relive history shall we sister. You are so much like Elijah always wanting what you can't have."

Rebekah's face turns cold and she turns to face him but instead stops what she is saying and leaves.

"You are a dick. You can never be happy unless someone is suffering. You don't deserve the family you have!" I yell.

"Your right but that baby and you will be the family I have."

My jaw drops and I look at the door to see Elijah standing there with a sicking look. He turns and walks away from the door.


	5. Chapter 5

In the days that follow Elijah doesn't speak to me one he hasn't even stopped by to check on me or the baby. Klaus spends alot of his time downstairs with Cami. Rebekah still keeps me company but it's not the same all she does is talk on and on about how I should have left when I had the chance.

"Hayley are you ok you seem a little pale?" She ask.

"Yeah I just haven't been eating lately and if I do I want to throw up all over the place. My emotions are all over the place and I'm being held prisoner by you beloved brother." I say

She looks at me and smiles which makes me almost feel bad for hating on her brother so much. She sits next to me laying a hand on my stomach. She smiles when the baby kicks her hand.

"I've always wanted a baby but then mother saw fit to turn us into this. Immortalizing us forever." She looks at me and I can see a complete diffrent person.

"Rebekah how is Elijah?" I ask.

"He's fine he is just trying to keep his distance you know how he is. Always trying to please Nick. If it weren't for Elijah I would have never come back to this wretched place.

I look at her and I think I see some true pain behind her eyes but if it was there she was quick to hide it. I kind of like Rebekah in a sense she isn't afraid to tell her mind and she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty if need be.

"Can you tell me some more stories of when you were well younger?" I ask.

She laughs at me but nods. "Mother was always a sweet women and I loved her so much. She kept the family together Fin, and Cole mostly. Those two never cared much for family so I never understood why Klaus was so pissed when Elena and Jeremy killed Cole.

Mother was always gentle so to speak she loved each of us equally. My father on the other hand wanted all of us dead. So we ran."

She stops and her face is so pain ridden it almost reminds me of how I felt when I first realized I might be the only one left in my family.

"We made it here and started to build this city as one of the greatest. I was so in love with one of the mayors, sons but Nick didn't see him as fit so he threw him over a balcony. When we were going to the funeral he found Marcel being beat over something. He killed the man beating him and took Marcel under his wing almost like his own child.

Then when Marcel grew older I fell in love with him but of course Nick put a dagger in me and let me alone for fifty years. By then we had to flea and it was to late for us."

Pain spikes through my body and I yell out, and then my water breaks.

"Rebekah I-" The words don't even leave she is there next to me and screaming for Klaus and Elijah. They both appear in the doorway and instead of either yelling at each other they both run to my side. Elijah holds my hand and I let out a scream.


	6. Chapter 6

The pain is almost unbearable and the tension in the room makes it worse. I scream and continue to scream as I push. Rebekah stands on the other end of me with Sophie Devereo. Well lets face it no-one trust her after all the shit she pulled.

"Ahhhh!" I yell once again. Elijah looks at me and moves the brown waves out of my face.

"Your doing well love."Klaus looks at me with a sort of joy in his eyes. It's almost a scar kind of joy.

"Hayley I need you to push now." Sophie says.

I push and let out another scream and Elijah holds my hand and I sqweeze. I'm glad at least one person in this room likes me. I smile and look at his big brown eyes.

"Hayley I need you to push again and push as hard as you can." Sophie looks at me with this look on her face like this is it.

I push as hard as I can and in the moments that procced this is eerie, but then I hear a cry and I fill up with warmth. Sophie smiles at me and then looks at the baby with some hatred.

"Congats it's a girl." Sophie says.

"What shall we name her?" Klaus says.

"How about Natelie. I have always loved the name. What do you think Elijah?" I know this hurt Klaus but I would like to know how everyone feels.

"I love the name. Nick I will be leaving soon." Rebekah says.

My vision starts getting blurry and very red.

"Help. I'm getting weak."

My pulse starts slowing and I start getting really weak. The edges of my vision start going black and I feel like i'm going to pass out.

"You need to help her!" Elijah says.

"I love you Elijah and Natelie." My vision goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

I can feel Elijah looking at me and I smile. I open my eyes and look into his chocolate brown eyes. So beautiful in so many ways. I wish I could stay like this forever. I wish my world could stay like this forever.

"Where's Natalie?" I say. Elijah smiles at me and looks over to Rebekah sitting in the corner of the room with my baby in her arms.

"If it makes you feel any better Nick hasn't left her side and he comes in to check on you all the time." Rebekah says.

I smile but I feel joy spread through me as Rebekah hands me my baby. Natalie looks just like me with Klaus' eyes. So blue. Elijah lays a hand on the top of her head. She coos and looks at me.

"How long have I been out of it?" I ask.

They both seem uncomfortable by my question and I squirm at there looks. I don't understand, but I need to know the answers.

"You died and Klaus gave you some of his blood which would have turned you into a hybrid, but I guess Natalie's blood did something to you. You didn't turn nor did you stay dead for a little while. When Klaus gave you his blood you came to and looked around then fell back out. So in all you've been out for a few hours." Elijah explains.

I don't feel any different but I know looking into my daughter's eyes she was why I would find something to live.

"She's is so precious isn't she?" Klaus ask. I turn my attention to the door and Klaus stands in there with a bottle of milk.

He looks almost handsome when he has a loving look on his face. He doesn't look like he is plotting everyone's downfall.

"How does are daughter look?" Klaus ask. I look at him in disbelief.

"She's beautiful she looks just like her mother." Elijah says.

I look at Elijah and smile. "Always the noble man Elijah." Klaus says.

Rebekah shakes her head and looks between the two brothers. I look at her and she looks at me with that look. I return my attention to Natalie and she looks at me and sort of smiles. I smile and keep looking into her eyes. Then I get an awful sick feeling in my stomach.

"Klaus can you take Natalie for a minute I need to get some air." I say.

Klaus grabs the baby and I get up and walk to my balcony and look out across the apple fields. As I look at the night sky I feel a twinge of sadness and I can't hide it. I know my daughters fate. She will be the destruction of not only the witches, but all supernatural creatures that roam this earth and the beyond. A tear rolls down my cheek as I feel my happiness seeping away into the night sky.


	8. Chapter 8

I keep my suspicions to myself I don't tell anyone what I know about Natalie. Klaus is with her twenty-four seven so I have no reason to be worried, but I am. Elijah has pulled away again and it pains me. Klaus tries getting closer to me but I don't want him. Cami is over all the time so I guess he is still on about his stupid biography thing.

"Hayley do you want to get out of here?" Rebekah ask. I look at her and feel a sorrow deeper than anything. My child will be her death.

"No, but how is your brother?" I ask.

"Elijah is fine he just knows to keep his distance. I mean Klaus is trying to rule over this bloody family and it helps nothing if Elijah is getting closer to you." She says.

"Rebekah how did you move on from Marcel?" I ask.

"I haven't not really. Remember that bus boy in Mystic Falls Matt. Well over the summer I got to know him. It was amazing and I loved it, but I had to let him go. He doesn't want to be a vampire and I can't force him. I know i've loved many but Marcel is the first that I can't seem to let go of." She looks at me and smiles.

"Rebekah I love Elijah and I want to be with him what doesn't he understand about that? I mean Klaus has my daughter and all I want is to be able to be with Elijah. Does that make me a bitch?" I ask.

Rebekah smiles at me and I look out the window. I can hear Natalie cooing from up here and it brings a smile to my face every time. I continue to look out the window. I hear someone coming up the stairs.

"Hayley. Can I speak to you?" It's Elijah.

I turn and nod Rebekah leaves the room and heads down stairs. Elijah touches my shoulder and I turn to face him. He looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes. I don't give him anytime to speak I reach up and kiss him. He kisses me back and it is so sweet and filled with passion. I smile and kiss him even more.

"Elijah why did you leave me?" I ask. He kisses me again and again small kisses and then he picks me up and pushes me against the wall.

I'm shocked but don't do much protesting. I pull away and look at him.

"Elijah answer me again." I say.

"Hayley I never meant to hurt you, but I'm about to do it again. I'm leaving." I push away from him and fall into the floor. I reach up and slap him.

"You bastard your no better than your brother!" I yell. I run out of my room and down the stairs. Klaus looks up from Natalie. I see him hand her to Rebekah and come after me.

"Hayley where are you going?" He ask. I look at him and tears fall down my face. Klaus pulls me into a hug and we stand there for what feels like forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus has stuck around alot more since our scene in the apple grove. He lingers around me and helps me alot more with Natalie and since my body has a high metabolize I have lost all the baby weight. We finally seen Natalie's sides she has been fussy as ever. I smile at her and look up at Klaus.

"How have things been going with Marcel?" I ask.

"Good he trust me alot more now, but he has his suspicions. I might have taught him to well. I hope our little girl will be as cautious."

My heart jumps when he says 'our'. I look down ashamed of myself and more than that. It felt good to hear him say that.

"She will be if she is anything like her father. Klaus how has Elijah been? I know he doesn't really talk much, but I know you must know." I look at Klaus with pleading eyes.

"Hayley, I'm not going to lie to you. Elijah hasn't even said a word to me since he left. He had been planning on leaving the whole time and I know this must be breaking you, but I can make you happy. I can make you and Natalie happy." Klaus looks at me.

I look up again from my sleeping daughter. Klaus touches my face and kisses me. I know I shouldn't kiss back but I do. I get up and move alittle bit away from the crib. His hands tighten on my face and I pull back.

"I can't." I run out of the door tears streaking down my face. I don't stop running until I reach the woods. I sit down on a log and cry. I hold my stomache and cry even more. My whole body racks and shakes. I scream and curse at the world hoping it would release my anger. Nothing.

I still cry but my sobs quiet down. I can hear the voices in the woods. I fall to the ground and lay next to the log so i'm not found.

"I know she's here I can smell her." The voice is familiar, but I can't put a name with it.

I get up and am about to run, but I'm grabbed from behind and knocked out.

I wake up in a cold and dingy room with water dripping in the corner, but other than that I cant tell where I am or how long I have been out. I touch the floor and it's a rough rock. I want to panic but my kidnappers might find it pleasing to see me squirm.


	10. Chapter 10

I have no idea how long I've been locked up in here and not once has my kidnappers once come and seen me. I pull my knees up to my chest and it brings warmth. The only people I can think who would have done this would be the witches. In everything I should be wondering about I think about the kiss with Klaus.

Maybe I read more into it than what was said or meant. I shake my head and try to get the image out. I can hear footsteps and the door creeps open. A girl no older than me walks in and looks at me. Her dark hair falls in her face and she walks towards me.

"You look like I did when they brought me here to. I mean i'm grateful now because i'm no longer hunted by them bastards." The girl speaks like we have been friends for the longest time.

"Where am I. I need to find my daughter and her father. My daughter needs me." I plead but nothing the girl shows no emotion towards me and this fills me with a deep sorrow.

"We are going to purify you so we can take you to the oe who wants to meet you. We have been waiting so long for you to conceive your daughter."

"Who the hell are you!" I scream and I look up to where the girl had been but she is gone. "Do you find this so funny! You are sick and evil bastards." I keep screaming but nothing happens.

My bones quake and I feel like my body is melting and my throat feels like it is closing up. I try to breathe but I can't catch my breathe. Wolfs bane. They've put it in the air. My skin starts to burn and I yell out again and again. I try to stand, but I fall to my knees and I can't catch my breathe anymore. I stay collapsed on the floor.

"We need you to look up at the light." A voice echos through the chamber. I try to look up but it takes all my strength to llok up at the light.

"I can't you laced the air. Your trying to kill me." I say.

There is no answer and that scares me more than a answer would have.

"We are not trying to kill you my dear more to the point of showing you what we are capable of. I need you to be strong." The voice is feminine but not like the girls.

"When they find you they will kill you!" I scream.

"I don't think we have to worry about your originals. We are much stronger and alot older. Actually we are what made them." The same feeling returned and my insides turn to ice.

The edges of my vision go black and then completely go black and I'm out.


	11. Chapter 11

I know I have come in and out of my slumber. The girl hasn't come back to visit me, but I feel weirdly watched. I cry but I try to cover it up so they won't hear me. I sit on the bed that had been brought into the room for me. Many people have come in and out of the room looking at me. Times like this is when I wish I could shift when I pleased.

The door opens and I look up and into the eyes of the girl. She smile and I feel empty. Like she is sucking the soul out if my body. I avert my eyes and look at the ground, ignoring her heels as they click across the floor.

"You have finally awaken we were so worried. We thought you might have made your body shut down." The girl smiles and sits on the foot of my bed. I move further away from her and go as far as I can.

"Can you tell me why i'm here and why you took me from my daughter? You say you want to help me. Let me go I need to see my daughter." I plead but she looks completely unfazed.

I look down at my hands and tears fall and splatter on my hands folded in my lap. The girl doesn't move towards me she just smiles and looks at me like her award winning science project. I want to scream pull my hair out and shift. Just to rip her throat out. I look at her and smile just to get something out of her.

"You need to calm down once we get what we want you will return to the people you love. I know this is an inconvience for you but we have your best intrest in mind." Her voice shakes alittle but I ignore it.

When she looks away I lunge at her and hold her by the throat bashing her head into the floor hoping to piss her off. She fights back but not the way I was hoping for. I put more pressure on her neck and she starts going purple. The door opens and I slide off of her and run as quick as I can. I push past the gaurds and keep running.

Blood pounds in my ears as I get closer to the next door. I can smell the outdoors and the Bayou. I keep running my feet smaking against the floor. The door to the outside flings open and Elijah stands there like an avenging angel. I run into his arms and hold him tight.

"Elijah it's so good to see you." I say. Lame Hayley. He smiles down at me then looks up at the people swarming the halls. The girl that I just tried to kill is standing in front of all of them.

"You have no right Original. She is our family now we want her back." I fall out of Elijah's arms and turn towards the girl.

"Family doesn't treat family like you treatedme. You wouldn't even give me a name." I look at her. Elijah still ahs a hand on my shoulder.

"My name is Marie and i'm your sister." She says. My gut twist and I see red like the rage I have felt all my life and I lunge once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Marie may be kin but she was going to be dead kin. Elijah made no move to aid me which was fine by me. I am on her faster than her guards can move. I have her pinned to the floor and my hands tightened around her neck. Her hands fly up to my hands that have her pinned. My knees are locked around her sides so she can't move. I can hear the guns being drawn on me.

"One more move and I tear her throat out!" I yell a warning to the guards. Most of them step back but the few that don't hesitate in taking another step.

"Listen to her!" Marie yells. Everyone moves away. Her neck has blood all over it from where my nails are digging in to her neck.

I get up and lift her up with ease. I slam her against the wall and look at Elijah. He looks wary but doesn't interfere. I stride over to her and grab her by the hair.

"You claim to be family but family doesn't do what you did to me. My daughter is left with Klaus while you play guess what with me." I spit. Venom is laced in my words and she cringes as I talk.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I look up at Elijah and he smiles at me. I am instantly calmed.

"Enough Hayley you shouldn't hurt her. We need her to find the rest of your family." Elijah says. I drop her and she crumbles to the floor in a heap of sweat and heavy breathing. Marie is bruised and battered but she stands with her head held high like I do.

"Hayley let me show you I am what I claim to be." She says. She moves her hand to her right shoulder and slips her shirt down a little to reveal a crescent moon birth mark.

I fall back towards Elijah and he catches me. I turn in his arms breathing in his scent.

"We need to get you home." He says. I nod and he picks me up. "We will be in touch." Elijah says.

My eyes feel heavy and I drift off to sleep.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

I wake up in my bedroom at the plantation. I smile but when I sit up no-one is in the room except Klaus. He doesn't have our daughter in his arms he just looks out the window. I know he knows i'm awake but I just look at him.

"Was I that bad of a choice you had to run?" He ask quietly.

"No. I was just ashamed of myself that's all. Klaus I have seen a side of you that not a lot of people have ever seen and it scared me." I say. It was mostly the truth.

"Hayley." He says my name but stops.

He turns to look at me and his eyes look so blue and so honest I have to look away. I feel guilty all over again and my head begins to hurt. Klaus moves towards me and sits on the bed. He places a hand on my face and this gesture makes my pulse race like crazy. I look up at him and he looks at me.

His lips barely touch mine but it makes my blood feel like liquid fire. I let him kiss me and maybe i shouldn't have but I couldn't stop it.

"What the Hell!" Elijah stands in the doorway.

Shit.


End file.
